Switcharoo!
by Mad Pirate
Summary: What if the crew of the Going Merry were to switch places? A strange thought, but interesting and twisted enough for me! R&R, this is my first fanfic here.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: I'm sure you have heard this a million times or more, but I do not own One Piece. Flame me if you want, if you find my stuff offensive, flame me, whatever. I just wondered about this one day, and decided to write a fanfic on it. So here it is. If you are a shonen-ai or shojou-ai (sp?) fan, sorry, but I don't think that will appear in this story. I try to stay away from that as much as possible. Because of the way my story is headed, there might be some slightly strange pairings, but maybe not. It all depends on how the story goes. Actually, calling this bit of writing can't really be called a "story." More like plays, such as the "One Piece Playgirl Mansion" or "One Piece da Muzical!" The reason? Because I like this style of writing. It seems to be more organized and easier to read. Okay, enough with the boring bland stuff. On with the story, er, play thingy whatever! *Goes off to glomp Sanji-kun*  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction Mad Pirate: Hello my beloved Straw Hat Pirate crew! Guess what? I've got a surprise for everyone! I'm putting you all in a play! Zoro: Oh jeez. SOMEthing about her name reminds me of a certain SOMEone. Luffy: OOH! I bet it has to do with the "mad" thing! Right? Huh? Right? Sanji: Clever Luffy! Did you figure that out all by yourself? MP: Yeah, right, anyway. Sanji: Wait, we're in your fanfic? Do I have any parts in it with Nami-san? MP: *scanning over script* Umm. no, not really. I think Zoro does. Sanji: .*glares* MP: .IN A WAY, don't worry; I won't give Nami to Zoro. I can't scar my favorite character like that ^-^Oh wait, where IS Nami? And Usopp, and Chopper? Oh well. Let's see. what next. Luffy: I'm hungry! MP: Umm.. Zoro: jeez, what a waste of time. MP: Oh well! I'll have to divide my script a little. We'll use the characters here. Sanji, Zoro, you guys are in the first scene Sanji: Oh Jeezuz, it doesn't have anything to do with me-and-Zoro-slash or anything does it?! MP: *irritated* no, no, now hurry up and read your scripts! Sanji: *reads*. Zoro: *reads*. Both: WHAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?! Zoro: you mean I. Sanji: .Have to be. Both: *Pointing at each other* HIM?!? Luffy: Ooh, interesting! MP: Yeah. Oh, Yay! Here comes Nami, Usopp, and Chopper! Sanji and Zoro: NOOO!!! STAY AWAY!!!! DON'T!! YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE HAS IN STORE FOR YOU!!!! MP: *ties them up and locks them in a box* No, no, ignore them. Here, I've got a play. Read your part, we're all going on pretty soon. *Thrusts scripts into Nami, Usopp, and Chopper's hands* Nami: *reads*. Usopp: *reads*. Chopper: *reads*. Chopper: oO;; Usopp:OO;; Nami: AUUUGGHH!!! I HAVE TO. MP: Oh, that's right, I forgot Luffy! *hands Luffy script* Luffy: *reads* . . Oh, weird, I switch places with. MP: NO NO NO, QUIET!! Here, hurry and go onstage!! Play's about to start! 


	2. Aboard the Going Merry Ho, Day 1

Right, sorry I couldn't get the second chapter up sooner. I had.uh.formatting problems.(?) Well, read and hopefully, enjoy!  
  
MP: Okay, last time I left you people hanging. Well, I decided not to have a play, but we'll just observe a few days on the Going Merry Ho. with a few "adjustments."  
  
(Morning breaks, scene is on the deck of the Going Merry Ho. )  
  
(Captain Luffy ambles on to the deck)  
  
Luffy: *yawwwn* (stretches) Ahh~~ Beautiful morning! Hmm. lets see. I wonder what the weather will be like today. Not many clouds, sky seems clear. Well, the weather should stay nice throughout the whole day.  
  
Nami: (ambles onto the deck) YAWN! I'm hungry! Where's Sanji? Shouldn't he be cooking by now? FOOD!  
  
Zoro: (waltzes onto the deck) Luffy-kuuun~~!!! Breakfast is all ready! (sets tables, humming as he goes)  
  
Sanji: *Yawn* Hrm. hungry, what's for breakfast? When's the next island, I hafta buy some more weights.  
  
Zoro: Ugh, you look horrible shit-head. Go wash your face or something.  
  
Sanji: I DID, fancy 'brow. (grumbles)  
  
Zoro: well wash it again, your head really looks like.shit.  
  
Sanji: *growls* (Begins unsheathing a sword) You wanna start something, punk?  
  
Luffy: Okay, okay, quit it. *sniffs food* Mmmmm~ smells good Sanji-kun!  
  
Zoro: (heart-eyed) Anything for you, Luffy-kun! *slaps Nami* Quit hogging the food! HEY! That pancake was for Luffy!  
  
Nami: *trying to pull the pancake away* NO! Its mine! I got it first, and I'm more hungry!!  
  
Sanji: *rolls eyes* Oh boy, as soon as that deer in the pink hat appears.  
  
(Right then, Chopper and Usopp come to join the crew)  
  
Chopper: .And I was surrounded. It was 10 men against me, It seemed grim, but being the great Captain Chopper I am, I dealt with them. Beat 'em all with a single blow! (heroic look)  
  
Usopp: WOOOAAHH!!!! (Huge eyes)  
  
Chopper: Ah, a lovely pancake for the noble Captain Chopper I presume? *tries to snatch the pancake from Nami*  
  
Zoro&Nami: OH NO YOU DON'T!!!  
  
Nami: THAT'S MINE!  
  
Zoro: ITS FOR LUFFY!!!  
  
*fighting ensues*  
  
Sanji: *rolls eyes*  
  
Luffy: *rolls eyes*  
  
(an hour or so after breakfast)  
  
Luffy: (looks toward horizon) (checks the thing on his wrist) Few more miles until the next island.  
  
Sanji: (in the middle of training) *grunts* (sets down weights) Great, I need some more sword polisher.  
  
Usopp: .What's that big thing out in the water? It looks like a fish, but it has wings, and there are a whole bunch of them. *looks expectantly toward Chopper*  
  
Chopper: Hmm. Oh! Uh.*thinks furiously for an idea* Uh, they're Angel Fish! Yeah, they have wings like angels, it helps them fly!  
  
Usopp: *huge eyes* Ohhh. Wow, never heard or seen them before.  
  
Zoro: Angel Fish? Where? *looks into water* Oh! Great! Hey could you two catch some so I can cook them for dinner? *hands Usopp and Chopper both rods*  
  
Chopper: Sure! I bet I can catch the whole school with this single rod!  
  
Usopp: Wow, can you really do that?  
  
Chopper: Sure I can! In fact I remember this one time. Well, that's it. How was it? Hope you can tell who's switched with who. About Nami and Luffy switching.(I hope you figured that out) I dunno, thought it would be interesting. And I really don't like Zoro and Luffy as a couple, but it still was interesting. They aren't gay or anything. (or are they.?) I'll get chapter 3 up ASAP! .I hope someone actually reads this fic. 


	3. Day 3, Going Merry Go

Mad Pirate: Hmmm. interesting.*scribbles notes in a lil notepad* I wonder if.  
  
Day 2 on the Going Merry Go  
  
(Nami sits in her chair, reading or whatever, as usual)  
  
Luffy: Nami-Saaann~~!!! I have prepared a light snack for you this day! *sets down plate*  
  
Nami: o.O? Ookay Luffy. isn't that what Sanji would do.? What's gotten into you?  
  
Chopper: *Comes tearing in* N-Nami!! Save me!! You have to be the only person sane on this ship!!! *reaches for one of, uh, Luffy's snacks*  
  
Luffy: *slaps Chopper* No! Those are for Nami-san!  
  
Chopper: . NO!! Luffy's insane too! *takes the snack anyway*  
  
Nami: Uh, yeah, I noticed. What was it about people being insane?  
  
Chopper: Uh.well.its sorta.hard to explain.  
  
KABOOOM!!!! *Ship nearly gets blown to kingdom come*  
  
Nami: WAUGH! What was that?!?!  
  
Chopper: *sheepish look* Uh, here, follow me. *grabs Nami's hand and runs over to where the "KABOOOM!!!!" came from*  
  
At the other side of the ship.  
  
Nami: ZORO?! What the. what're you. you have no idea.  
  
Zoro: *looks up* *Face is black as.coal* Eh.? No idea what?  
  
Nami: You were never into chemistry or anything before. well, at least it didn't seem like it.  
  
Chopper: That's what I'm telling you!! Here, you should be able to figure it out after.  
  
*grabs Nami's hand again and runs to another side of the ship*  
  
There, they see Usopp  
  
Nami: Yeah, its Usopp, he's sleeping. So?  
  
Chopper: Watch!  
  
(takes out megaphone)  
  
Chopper: HEY WAKE UP!!!!  
  
Usopp: zzzzzz.  
  
Nami: *skeptical* .So? I guess he's in a deep sleep.  
  
Chopper: wait! Wait! I'm not done!  
  
(takes out megaphone again)  
  
Chopper: OH MY AUNT SALLY'S HOOVES!!! ITS MIHAWK!!! AND HE'S TAKEN YOUR THREE SWORDS!!!  
  
Usopp: *wakes up, suddenly* HUH?! MIHAWK? HE WHAT?? HE'S WHERE? Dammit, if he has my swords.  
  
Nami: Okay Usopp. why do you care about Zoro's swords? Or Mihawk?  
  
Usopp: They aren't Zoro's swords, their mine! Have you forgotten that I want to be the best swordsman in the world? And that beating Mihawk is the only way to become that? Now where's Mihawk? You said he was here, wasn't he? No? Okay, I'll go back to sleep. *starts sleeping*  
  
Nami: Uh huh. I see your point now.  
  
Chopper: Yeah, anyway.  
  
CRASH! BOOM! CLANK!  
  
Luffy: BAKA! IDIOT!! DO NOT MESS WITH NAMI-SAN'S SNACK!!!  
  
Sanji: But I'm hungry!!!  
  
Nami & Chopper: . *both start crying* We're the only sane ones here!!!  
  
Note: Yeesh, that was really crappy. Had a writer's block. Thank you Mana Angel for the new idea, Delas for the advice, and Starah for your kind encouragement and advice. I'm so very happy!!! T_T Tears of joy!!! If you have any ideas, tell me, and I'll try to put it in the next chapter. I dunno if any plot is going to come up anytime too soon, but I might add one in. 


	4. Day 4

Mad Pirate: Ugh, Day 3 was horrible. I hope that never happens again.  
  
Day 4 on the Going Merry Go  
  
(Lunch time, everything seems pretty normal.)  
  
Zoro: Nami-saaan~!!! Lunch is ready!!  
  
Nami: Great, now its Zoro.why is it that I'M the only one that's always sane here? (Grabs MP) WHY?!?! Is there some logical explanation for this?! *Begins throttling MP*  
  
MP: ACK! GurGle! Ack, ACK! Let me go! I'm not part of this!!! This time Usopp is sane along with you. Happy? Now, this is YOU peoples' story, I'm just an observer. So, adieu! *zooms away*  
  
Nami: Just an observer.bull. she probably wrote it all to be like this. She enjoys tormenting me.  
  
Zoro: Nami-san, aren't you going to eat? *has the pathetic-dog look that Sanji usually has on his face.*  
  
Nami: *Siigh* Yes, coming.  
  
At the lunch table.  
  
Nami: Areh? Luffy, aren't you eating? Usually you act the way.*glances toward table* *groans* Chopper.does. great.  
  
Chopper: *piece of meat in his mouth* Huh? What? HEY!! That was mine!!  
  
Usopp: What? HEY! NO!!  
  
Zoro: No, this delicious morsel will go to Nami-san  
  
Chopper & Usopp: Oh no you don't!!!  
  
*Fighting Ensues*  
  
Nami: Siiigh.  
  
Sanji: Geez. Idiots. *picks up a few bits of food and a tankard of beer* Well, back to my training.  
  
Nami: Huh? Sanji? When have YOU started training?  
  
Sanji: Since I joined the crew is when. *sarcastically*  
  
Nami: Woah.woah. was that sarcasm I heard in your voice? *slightly shocked. considering it IS Sanji, and she IS Nami.*  
  
Sanji: *Rolls eyes* No duh, I thought at least YOU could understand sarcasm.  
  
Nami: *thinking* Hold on, Zoro is acting all "Nami-saaan~"-ish, Chopper is stealing food from everyone else, and Luffy is not eating like he's supposed to. Great. just great. I can see exactly where this is going.  
  
Sanji: Yeah, okay, when you've come out of your trance, you can kind of back off. Its hard lifting weights that are bigger than me with a shirt on buddy.  
  
Nami: Huh? Oh! Yeah! Right! Sorry! *heads off*  
  
*Goes back to chair*  
  
*from her chair, she can still see Sanji*  
  
Nami: *can't help but look at Sanji* Oh. woah. never seen Sanji without his shirt. *blushes*  
  
(Chopper runs over to Merry's head.)  
  
(He climbs on)  
  
Usopp: HEY!! ARE YOU NUTS?! You're gonna fall right off!!!  
  
Chopper: *Sitting just like Luffy* Hey Nami! When's the next island? I think we need more meat!  
  
Sanji: *Sweating profusely, shirt still off* Oh, right. I need some supplies too.  
  
Zoro: And I need to buy some more food. I was hoping they would have some fresh tangerines just for you Nami-saan~!  
  
Usopp: I need some more materials for my inventions and stuff.  
  
Nami: *Blushes a little, looking at Sanji* Oh, just a little bit more, you can see it over there, can't you?  
  
Luffy: Nami? You look red, maybe you have a fever. Here, this ice pack should help.  
  
Nami: Oh.yeah, thanks Cho. Luffy. ^^:: 


	5. Short break, a chat with the Author and ...

A moment between Nami and the author  
  
MP: Well well, that came out smoothly. Um. Yeah! This is it! I like this!! ^__^  
  
Nami: I DON'T!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONLY SANE ONE!!!! WHY???!!! *throttles MP again*  
  
MP: AGH! ACCK!!! You aren't the only one!! Usopp is normal isn't he?  
  
Nami: Yeah.he is.but he doesn't do anything does he?  
  
MP: Hm. thanks! I'll add that!  
  
Nami: Why'd you have Sanji switch with Zoro? Its just. weird.  
  
MP: *sly look* You LIKED that didn't you? With Sanji's shirt off and everything.  
  
Nami: What? NO! No! Of course not!! Um. NO! *Blushes a deep red*  
  
MP: *Guffaws* Haha, yeah, tell us more. You're a horrible liar.  
  
Nami: .  
  
MP: Well, that's it for now.  
  
Nami: * a very attractive shade of red now* .  
  
Mad Pirate: Okay then! Here is some stuff. I dunno, but its here. First off, thank you for reading! If you are reading this, I congratulate you for bearing through all of my pointless, strange switches. I might have some more ideas. Maybe switch some other pirates? Any suggestions? Shout out! Hmm.. I wonder who Crocodile should switch with.  
  
Anyway, if you have comments, criticism, ideas, anything, feel free to write them up! I'll always look at them and use them. Thank you!!! ^____________^ 


	6. Switcharoo Shanks!

MP: Hello my adoring fans!.or not. Anywayyy.. I haven't been here in a while. Miss me?  
  
Straw-hat crew: HEEEELLL NOOOOO!!!!!  
  
MP: *ties them all up and locks them in a box* Of course you did. Now, today we have some lovely new characters!  
  
*incredibly ruffled Shanks, Ben Beckman, Lucky Roo, and Yassop come in*  
  
MP: *grins* Yup! Shanks and his crew are here today! I have put them in a play! And so I hope you watch and stay, and please don't run away!  
  
Shanks: I wish.  
  
Ben: When did she start rhyming?  
  
Yasopp: Can I shoot her?  
  
*Straw hat crew pops out of box*  
  
all: YEAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MP: Hold on.  
  
*takes Yasopp's gun and tinkers around with it*  
  
MP: Here you go!  
  
Yasopp: Hohohoho, death to Mad Pirate!  
  
BANG!  
  
Yasopp: What the hell.?  
  
*little flag pops out. It says "The play is about to start! I hope you really know you part! If you don't, in your face I will."  
  
MP: Heads up!  
  
*Curtains come falling down*  
  
All: YAAAAAGGGHHH!!!!!!  
  
*everyone runs*  
  
*Weeping Shanks comes out*  
  
Shanks: *sob* *sniff* Uh.I am the fat Lucky Roo.Umm. Uhhhh.*glances at script* Uhh.Oh. Um. I have shiny black hair and a sexy curl?  
  
Ben: Ehh..I am sharpshooter Yasopp.errr.*also glances at script* I have red hair and make the ladies swoon and whirl.*raises eyebrow*  
  
Roo: I love meat and eat a lot, ehhh. *looks at script* I'm second in command, to the red-haired man.  
  
Yasopp: HEY! YOU ALL TOOK ALL MY PART!! Wait, oh, here's something someone didn't say. Hold on.I can shoot from here to a rock in Venus.If you don't watch out I'll.HEY!!! WHO WROTE THIS SCRIPT?!?!! HOW NAUGHTY!!  
  
MP: Well, actually, it could have been, "I can shoot a bullet straight through tubes, and I can shoot them at your."  
  
Crew: AUUGH!!! PERVERT PERVERT!!! * ties MP up and tosses her out the window*  
  
*from below*  
  
Marine: HEY! What just fell on my head?!  
  
MP: OO;; Yeek!! *runs away* (sound familiar?)  
  
Well, another one of my nonsense scribbles. I hope no one is lost and if you are, how unfortunate. Heh.sorta got carried away with the dirty humor there. Sorry, flame me if you want. no bad feelings? I hope. Well, please wait for my new work to come out. Its not a nonsense scribble, and it has a real plot. *shiny eyes* Yes! It's a revolution to the insane pirate way!! So look out for it. I don't know the title of it yet.but. yeah! Time to go! Arigatou! 


End file.
